Bullet in a bonfire
by Redfox03
Summary: This is about a girl name Lucy who runs moonshine with her demon partner


**Hi everyone i hope you enjoy this little story this is my first time no sexual joke there but i really hope you enjoy and sorry for misspelled words and such**

The sound of a engine running domanite the peacefull sounds of the woods as the smell of whiskey burning is stronger than any pine tree. A tall and skinny girl about 23 is sitting in the drivers seat of a 1947 ford coupe with a revolver on her right hip sitting backwards is waiting for the man that runs the still to finsh loading all of the shine in the back of her car in a

compartment. When he is done he just walks away back towards his still and she takes off not wasting anytime to get to the buyer. She was pinned out hitting a hundred on a highway and getting slighty sideways on the coners. She passes three cop cars on the highway looking for shine runners and knowing her car they gas it to chase her. "Hey" she says "Omega are you ready for a fight? " A black smoke comes out of the cyclinder of the revolver and forms a 6 foot 7 man with a black cowboy hat and in all black in the passenger seat forms with a black right eye and a all red left eye " sure we really dont have another choice " as he said that a bullet came buzzing by the car only missing the side mirror by inches. The demon goes for the gun he was in and rolls the window down amd starts to shoot the cops engines with two shoots each cause them to stop and catch on fire. He smiles and reloads the pistol and puts it back on lucys hip and he sits back on the seat " What would you do with out my lucy " he said and smile " I would have alot less of a headace " she said smiling " bullshit i know you love me " as he said that lucy started to blush " you're right, but some people think it is weird for a human and a demon to be together " as she finshed they started to pull up to a house down a long dirt road " i know but that hasn't stopped us in the past " He kisses her cheek and goes in back in to the pistol as black smoke. She gets emotions under and revs the engine and a big man in his mid-thirtys comes out and unload the boxes of shine then he gives her the money and then says " how would you like to come in a have sone fun and a drink? " he said with lust in his eyes " no thank you" lucy said unaffected. He grabed her hair. " why not?" he had anger in his voice. Lucy drew her revolver and put the the gun in this chin pointing up and with a cold voice she said "dont touch me again" he let go of her hair and she drove off like nothing happened. Omega appeared in the passenger seat " can i go kill him" he said overtaken by ragerage " no you cant " lucy responed " but you can take it out on my tonight if you want " what lucy just said cause the demon to look away " i guess it has been awhile since we got to have fun " he said as he looked back at lucy and kissed her " woah now we cant now im still driving " she said smile. They drove for another thirty minutes untill they got to their log cabin in the middle of the woods lucy turns the car off and omega appears next to her door, opens it and carrys her bridal style to the door and she opened it while she was being carryed and he shut it and they went to the king size bed in the back room and he layed lucy down on the bed and they both strip and lucy get under the covers. " come get me "she says as she pulls her head under the covers and with out saying anything omega crawls under the covers and climbs on top of lucy and kisses her neck and lucy let out a whimper. Omega uses his right hand to explore the almost forgotten perfect body of his partner that he loves so much. " my parents almost hate me for falling for a demon but he has treated me better and portected me better than any human i have ever seen " lucy said with affection in her voice " same here " omega said they started to drink shine fron cups then started to just drink from the bottle. They both wake up the next morning and lucy is sore in her more sensative part on ger body and omega was already up and luxy looks over at her bed table and sees three empty bottle that used to have shine in them. " i had fun last night " lucy said to Omega " i did too" Omega said. They sat in bed for awhile then they went to town for a new holster that didnt move for lucy and a new hat for Omega. They get in the car and this time Omega drives to the store and they go in a store and get what they need. " Omega looks they have a band in that new bar can we please go in there and listen to a few song and drink a few shots of whiskey please" lucy begged Omega "No " Omega said coldly " but please Omega i wanna go in there and listen " she said " fine " he said and pulled in and lucy ran in and went to go listens to the band. Omega sighed and went in to use the bath room and left lucy by her self for a minute to listen to the band and then the man from the other day comes up behind the completely oblivious girl listening to music and grabs her pistol and grabs her breasts " hey sweety how are you " he said whispering into her ear and lucy was scared stiff and didnt even think to fight back. Then Omega came out and saw this " oh hell no " he said as he walked up behind the man and tapped his shoulder of the man that was holding lucy " thats my girl its in your best interest to let go of her " he said about to explode " na i domt think i will " the man said then omega grabed lucys gun then punched him and then grabbed lucy and sat her down and yelled " some one get get this girl a drink!!! " he then gave lucy her gun back sinve he didnt need it to deal with the man. The bar tender came over to lucy and gave her whiskey " why did he give give the gun back to you dosnt he need it? " the bar tender said " of course not " she smiled " he has anger issues so he is kinda like a time bomb and if he dosnt relive his anger he is as dangerous as a bullet in a bonfire " lucy says. Omega throws the man back in to the bar through the window and he walks back in and gets on top of him and starts to beat the allready bloody face in some more then he walked to lucy and took her hand then they walked out and got in the car and lucy kissed Omega " i love you my bullet in a bonfire " she said " i love you too lucy " omega said and they started to drive home

Hi every one i hoped you enjoyed this little story im sorry if you didnt like it this is my first time on this app (( or writing on my phone)) if you do like it tell some one about it or leave a nice comment and if you liked it but there was something i could do better leave a comment about it


End file.
